


Beachfront Fireworks

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You can look up at the stars and every night they're going to be in the same place, but you can launch a six inch shell and you don't really know what it's going to look like until it actually performs.' - James Sousa</p><p>Fireworks aren't always a display of pyrotechnical prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachfront Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Fireworks."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

It had been a long afternoon down on the shore for all of them, but somehow they had all been able to blend well enough into the crowds of beautiful people and jaded celebrities that frequented this section of Manhattan Beach. Andy had brought a small "tabletop" grill that they had set in the sand between Neal and Brooke's well-weathered beach umbrella, and Kira's giant green one, and they'd all stuffed themselves full of bratwurst, burgers, and beer before their normal dinnertimes had ever rolled around.

The volleyball net had been taken down, after-dinner s'mores constructed and consumed, and post-dessert sunset swims completed. As dusk fell over the water, anticipation began to build for the upcoming fireworks display.

Andy had his beach radio tuned to a local station that promised the best musical soundtrack to the pyrotechnics, and the gang was all gathered around their beach umbrellas, facing out on the water where a barge floated somewhere off-shore, fireworks ready to go at 9:30 pm local time.

The breeze off the water was cool, and Neal noticed Brooke beginning to shiver slightly. Stretching out next to her side, Neal drew their beach blanket over them both, smiling at her softly.

Brooke smiled back and leaned into Neal as the warmth from the blanket and him started to seep into her. "Mmm...you are always so warm," she whispered. She watched as Dave and Andy started to kick sand at each other. "Those two will never grow up, will they."

"No, I don't believe they will..." Neal murmured with a soft chuckle, shooting the pair a glance before turning back to Brooke. He slid his arm around her stomach, rubbing her belly with slow, gentle strokes of his hand, slipping a leg over hers.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ now, you two!" Nick barked out playfully, stopping on the sand at their feet as he trotted by. "None of that funny business out here, you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Kira called over from her blanket nearby. "Hands above the equator, Tiemann!"

"Hands above the _blanket,_ more like..." Dave grumbled, eyeing Neal and Brooke a bit suspiciously.

"Fuck you all," Neal replied, his voice level and matter-of-fact, but his eyes twinkling as he studied Brooke's face.

Brooke laughed and buried her face in Neal's neck to hide how red her face flushed. She whispered into his skin, "Good thing that they usually don't come with us to the beach."

Neal chuckled lowly, sliding his other arm behind Brooke's neck to cradle her head against his neck, his hand toying lightly with her hair. "No shit," he murmured, sliding the hand on her belly down past the 'equator,' in direct defiance of Kira's instructions, to palm the V of Brooke's bikini bottoms slowly, before bringing his hand back up her stomach to skim over her breasts lightly.

Andy came around the side of Neal's umbrella with Nick's back to him. He glanced at Neal and grinned before he took off running and dove at Nick, tackling him to the ground, laughing hysterically.

The only sound Nick was able to manage was a muffled grunt of surprise as he hit the sand with Andy on top of him. "You little fucker!" he growled, twisting around to grapple Andy, trying to pin him to the sand.

Andy squirmed, laughing as he evaded Nick's attempts of grabbing a hold of him. Reaching around, he smacked Nick's ass.

Shivering slightly at the feel of Neal's hands on her, Brooke shook her head and laughed at Andy and Nick's antics. Glancing around, she saw that everyone else was paying attention to the two on the sand, so she slipped her hand down and cupped Neal through his trunks.

Neal swallowed hard and closed his eyes, his hips shifting up automatically into her touch as he breathed her name softly. He cupped her breast very gently with his hand, his thumb circling her nipple over the thin fabric covering it.

Brooke pulled the blanket around them tighter, turning her head and burying her face in Neal's neck, hiding the flush that was covering her. Her breath quickened slightly as the tiny shocks of arousal and pleasure shot through her with every pass of Neal's thumb over her hardened nipple.

Neal made a soft sound as Brooke's face pressed into his neck. Feeling a little bolder, he slipped the Lycra fabric of her bikini cup aside, cupping her bare breast in his hand as he shifted his thigh between Brooke's to press against her gently.

Brooke moaned softly into Neal's neck. "Naughty naughty..." she whispered.

Neal swallowed back a moan of his own, gripping Brooke's breast a little tighter. "...Jesus, those noises..." he groaned faintly, working his thigh slowly against her mound.

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat and she shuddered against Neal. "Wait 'till the fireworks." She knew that everyone's attention would be on the sky...and not them.

"OW! Goddamned sonuvabitch!" Nick bellowed, flipping Andy to his back in the sand, pinning Andy's arms above his head by his wrists as he sat heavily on Andy's hips. Their groins met and pressed together hard. Nick stared down at Andy with stormy eyes, their darkness promising a multitude of pleasures.

Andy looked up at Nick, his own eyes dark as he read the look in Nick's eyes. He leaned up and nipped at Nick's ear, whispering to him, "Think we should take a page out of Brooke and Neal's book...yeah?"

Nick shuddered hard, staring down into Andy's eyes. "...You got a beach blanket, Skibby?"

Andy smirked wolfishly. "Yes."

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for?" Nick growled, shifting quickly off of Andy's lap and getting very carefully to his feet. He put his hands out for Andy, eyes gleaming both an invitation and a warning.

Andy grinned at Nick and tipped his head back toward his blanket. He turned and walked over to it, turning his grin on Neal as he and Nick passed Neal and Brooke.

"I don't know if I can," Neal whispered softly, crossing his eyes and making a face at Andy as Andy walked past with that shit-eating grin plastered on his lips. All the same, though, Neal stilled his movements and bent down to give Brooke a slow and tender kiss.

Brooke let out a shaky breath and then gasped into Neal's kiss. "Mmm...love you," she whispered, turning so that she could lean back against Neal, her back against his chest. She could feel how hard Neal was as she pressed against him.

Neal's arms wrapped tightly around Brooke's waist, shifting her hips back against his own. His lips and teeth found the back of her neck in the dimming light as he pressed his length against her, letting out a low groan. "God, Brooklyn..."

Nick followed Andy closely, his eyes locked on Andy's ass, not even sparing the other blanketed couple a sideways glance. He watched as Andy straightened his blanket out on the sand, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at the view Andy was careful to give him each time he bent down.

Finished with his careful arrangements, Andy looked up and grinned at Nick. "Now, what is it that you had in mind?" he asked, his eyes shining with mischief.

"What _I_ had in mind, nothing," Nick retorted, giving Andy a light shove, knocking him down to the blanket. " _You_ were the one who suggested taking a page from Brooke and Neal over there..." he continued, settling to the blanket beside his lover, his eyes raking over Andy's body. The disheveled hair, the slight hint of a beard, the gleam in Andy's eye... Nick could feel his swim trunks begin to tent slightly, and he grabbed Andy's hand, placing it boldly over his hardening cock. "What should we do about this?" he asked lowly.

Brooke pulled her knees up to her chest so that they could pull the blanket up and drape it over them completely. She pressed back into Neal, and let her head drop back on his shoulder.

Neal bent his head forward to nip softly at Brooke's neck, sliding his hands between her thighs to spread her legs wide. "There, that's better..." he breathed into her ear, sliding his hands down to her sex.

Andy snagged the blanket and pulled it over them as he shifted and climbed into Nick's lap, pushing them under his umbrella more. He was glad to be on the far side of the beach with just their group around them. "How about this to start with?" he rasped out, as he pressed down against Nick.

"...That's a damn fine start, Andy..." Nick groaned softly, "...but God _damn_ there's too many layers between us, here..."

Andy moaned, nodding, then grinned and looked down at Nick. "What do you wanna do, that requires less layers between us?" he smirked.

"Maybe I wanna touch you, Andy..." Nick murmured lowly, deliberately palming the front of Andy's trunks and cupping the answering bulge there. "Maybe I want you to touch me...or suck me...or maybe I just want to jerk us both off until we come, together..." He looked into Andy's eyes and smiled. "Got any preferences?"

Andy dropped his head, closing his eyes briefly as he rocked his hips into Nick's hand. "Whatever you want..." he whispered, looking up, his eyes dark with desire and need.

Brooke moaned softly at the feel of Neal's hand. "No rain to hide behind this time..." she whispered as she moved against him.

"Nope, no rain..." Neal murmured into Brooke's ear, "but we've got the cover of darkness, and a bunch of distractions yet..." He cupped his hand gently over her mound, and shifted the thin strip of her bathing suit to the side, brushing his fingers softly over her exposed flesh.

Brooke shivered again, this time with need. It never failed to happen -- the instant that Neal started to touch her, all she could think about was how much her body craved having him.

"Them fireworks can't start soon enough..." Neal continued, slipping his fingers lightly into her folds and past her lips. "...Want t'make some fireworks of our own."

Brooke let out a soft gasp and shifted back against Neal. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and she was glad that they had the blanket to keep their friends from realizing what they were doing.

"Want you," Nick replied softly, gripping Andy tightly through his swim trunks. "However I can get you..." He leaned forward, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Andy's jaw, giving Andy a slight nip before he pulled back. "Pull your trunks down. I want to touch you."

Andy leaned forward and let his head rest on Nick's shoulder. "I ever tell you how happy I am that you are spending the week with me?" he whispered into Nick's ear. Andy slipped his hand down into his trunks and wrapped it around his cock as he pushed his shorts down.

"No, I don't think you did..." Nick breathed back, sliding his fingertips along Andy's shaft, his breath catching slightly at how hard Andy already was. "Love to touch you..."

"...God, I love those noises you make..." Neal whispered softly past Brooke's ear, moving his hand gently over and against her, pressing his fingers deeper inside of her as the fingers of his other hand brushed lightly over her clit.

Brooke couldn't breathe. She dug her heels into the the blanket, the sand beneath giving way as she rocked herself against him, slowly, so that she didn't draw attention to them.

At last, Andy's radio blared out the first strains of a John Phillips Sousa march, and the first rocket flared up into the air, exploding high over the water with a resounding boom and a flash of red and white.

"'Bout time," Dave groused.

"Where's the God-damned green and purple chrysanthemum rockets?" Kira cursed.

"God, finally..." Neal breathed, kissing his way down Brooke's throat to her shoulder, nipping lightly at her skin.

Andy nodded moaning at Nick's words. "I _am_ glad...and God...love it when you touch me too... You are the only one that can play me like a finely tuned guitar," Andy rasped out.

"...Shut up and fuckin' kiss me," Nick muttered softly, kneeling up slightly to shove his own trunks down, his cock bobbing free and brushing against Andy's.

Andy lunged forward and kissed Nick hard as he rocked down against him, moaning loudly as the fireworks faded into the background.

Brooke's breath hitched at the sight of the exploding lights in the sky as she moved in time with Neal's fingers.

Neal settled into a gentle, easy rhythm, wanting to prolong Brooke's pleasure as much as possible. He replaced the fingers on her clit with the thumb of the hand pressing into her, and slid his now-free hand up her belly to her bared breast, renewing the attention being paid to it. "...You are so beautiful, Brooklyn..." he murmured, gently tracing the shell of her ear with his lips and tongue.

Brooke moaned softly. "Only for you...you make me feel beautiful," she whispered. She slipped her hand back, feeling how hard he was, and let out a soft gasp.

Nick grabbed for Andy with his free arm and wrestled him down to the sand, half-pinning the slighter man beneath the blanket as he pressed his own cock against Andy's, wrapping his hand around them both. "Wanna feel you..." Nick groaned softly, stroking them together in a quick, sharp rhythm.

Andy nodded furiously and moved against Nick, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. He rolled more so that he could feel Nick pushing him down into the sand, loving the feel of him over him like that. He leaned up, kissing Nick softly at first, then slowly deepening it, moaning for more.

Nick responded eagerly, licking quickly into Andy's mouth as he pressed Andy down into the sand, rocking his hips into his grip, feeling the added friction of Andy's cock against his own as he pushed up into the tightness. "Jesus...God, so fucking good..." Nick groaned softly.

Andy nodded and moaned. He could see their friends out of the corner of his eye, but right now, all he could think about was coming...

"Oh God..." Neal whimpered, feeling the brush of her hand. "Brooke..."

Brooke let her head drop back again, feeling the tightness starting to get more intense as she got closer and closer to being tipped over the edge. "Now, or at home?" she asked him, her voice raw with repressed desire.

"...For you?" Neal murmured, so low his voice was nearly a growl. "...Why not both?" He pinched lightly at Brooke's nipple before soothing it with a gentle caress, swirling his fingertips lightly over and around it. His other hand picked up its pace, rubbing and pushing into her, harder and deeper, looking to send her past the point of no return.

"...You gonna come with me, Andy?" Nick ground out, his teeth clenching as he fought for control of himself. "Wanna feel the way your cock jerks and pulses in my hand..."

Andy moaned and nodded. "Now...God, gonna come now..." he rasped out.

Brooke's body went taunt as the ripples of her orgasm rushed over her. She cried out Neal's name just as the finale started bursting in the air overhead.

Neal groaned as Brooke cried out his name, her body clutching at his fingers inside of her. "God...love you so much..." he whispered near her ear, slowing his rhythm as she began to come down.

Brooke slumped back against Neal as she fought to catch her breath. She whispered back into his salty skin. "Love you too."

"...Can't let th'lovebirds go one up on us, now, can we?" Nick panted in response, his strokes getting erratic as he arched against Andy. "...Come with me..." he moaned, his hips jerking slightly as he spilled over his hand and Andy's stomach.

Andy was coming the second that he felt the warm wetness hit his stomach from Nick. He groaned, his body spasming as he came.

"...Those _sounds,_ Skibby..." Nick panted, fighting for breath as he pressed Andy into the ground, wanting to feel every inch of Andy pulsing and throbbing against his belly. He slumped forward slightly, burying his face in Andy's neck, pressing a soft kiss and a slightly sharper nip to Andy's throat. "So fuckin' good..." he whispered, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Nuzzling Brooke's neck, Neal slipped his fingers gently out of her, and wrapped his arms tightly around Brooke's body, pulling her close to him. "So beautiful..." he murmured, placing soft, tender kisses to her face and neck as he curled around her protectively. "So perfect...my angel..." He threaded his hand into Brooke's hair, cradling her head as his lips met hers, drawing her into a slow, deep, passionate kiss.

Brooke could feel her body trembling against Neal as he kissed and touched her. She could feel the love in every kiss and caress, and it felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Neal wrapped his arms around Brooke and tucked her against him, pressing another soft kiss to the crown of her head as the fireworks finale wrapped up with a thunderous volley of explosive booms.

"...Love you..." he murmured.

Andy let out a breath as he felt Nick's soft kisses, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Stay..." he whispered.

Nick swallowed hard against Andy's neck and rolled off of him to face him, nodding slightly as he smoothed the sweaty hair away from Andy's forehead.

"...Okay," he replied.

"...Wow..." Dave breathed, oblivious to everything, staring up at the sky as the last traces of flares drifted and faded away.

"...Get some!" Kira chuckled, knowingly, watching her paired-off friends out of the corner of her eye.

"...Wait...what...?" Dave said uncertainly, cocking his head at Kira.

The Green Queen tipped her head back and laughed, patting the beach blanket beside her for him to sit with her. "You see, David," she purred, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "When a man and woman...or a man and a man...love each other very much..."


End file.
